Knot Work
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Gwen finds an elaborate knot pattern on the internet.


Rating: MA (Explicit)  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Word count: 966  
Summary: Gwen finds an elaborate knot pattern on the internet.

For Lillypad9090 12/4/2012  
Prompt: Merry XXXXXmas (smut) Gwen wraps herself in a bow

**Knot Work**  
Gwen pulled out the scrap of paper she had stuffed in her pocket. Elena had given her a website that she thought Gwen may be interested in. Gwen hadn't had her IPad with her when she had went to lunch with 'the girls' so she decided to check it out now. She logged on to her laptop and typed in the address. When she saw what it was she laughed. It was brilliant!

The next day on the way home she stopped by the fabric store and found exactly what she needed for her crafty present for Arthur.

That evening she practiced the technique as it was explained on the website and she got it just right. She hid her materials just as Arthur was walking through the door.

"Guinevere!" Arthur called out as he kicked off his shoes and sat on the sofa. He threw his tie at the jacket he had dropped on the chair.

"I'll be right there. Arthur I'm going to book take away. I'm just too tired to make supper." She smiled as she came into the lounge with the take away menu to the Thai place around the corner.

Arthur just shrugged and pulled her down on the sofa with him. He kissed her softly. "That sounds fine to me. Sorry you had such a hard day."

She smiled to herself. The good thing about Arthur is that he would eat anything. She never had to worry about what she ordered for takeaway. She loved that about him. She booked the food and put her bare feet in his lap. It was her way of dropping a not so subtle hint for a foot massage.

Arthur laughed and complied. He was just about done with her second foot when the food arrived. She jumped up and got the door paid for the food as Arthur brought plates into the lounge from the kitchen.

"When is your next poker game?" Gwen asked innocently.

"Tomorrow night. I won't stay late I promise. I know you don't like it when I do." Arthur said as he stuffed a forkful of food in his mouth.

"I just worry that you are so tired driving that's all." Gwen took a bite of food to keep from smiling. Tomorrow night was when she would do it. When they finished, she cleared up the supper mess and they went to bed.

The next night Arthur left for his poker game and Gwen reminded him to text before he left. Arthur nodded and kissed her goodbye.

She waited for Arthur's text and when it came she took the red ribbon from under the bed and wrapped herself up just as the web site said. She finished it off with a large bow tied right in front.

Arthur came in and threw his coat on the chair on the way to the bedroom. He opened the door and stood there with his mouth open.

Gwen stood there in a ribbon and a smile. She sucked on a peppermint stick slowly. "Happy Christmas Arthur! I know it's a little early but I couldn't wait."

"I … I'm glad you didn't wait. Red! My favorite color!" Arthur pulled his shirt over his head and stripped off his jeans. He walked over to her in his shorts and looked at the intricate knots in the ribbon that was surrounding his favorite present. "How do I get this off of you?"

Gwen smiled coyly. "It's your present to unwrap. You decide."

Arthur looked at her and sighed. He pulled the tail of the bow and the first knot came loose. He expected the ribbon to come the rest of the way off but he found there were several more knots. His hands found the next knot and he kissed her as his fingers worked to undo it.

Gwen ran her hands over his chest as he managed to undo the second knot. His hands followed the ribbon to the next knot freeing her breasts just as she pulled down his shorts exposing his hard penis. His breath caught as she slid her hand along its length.

He took a moment to pinch her hard nipples and suck each breast as he moved on to the next knot. He was sure it was the last one but as he undid it he found there was one more.

Gwen was licking at his neck distracting him. He found her lips and kissed her hungrily. She moaned as she dug her fingers in his hair. His hand finally found the last knot and the red ribbon fell to the floor. He lifted her in the air and cupped her bottom as she wrapped her legs around him. He walked them over to the bed and laid on top of her.

Gwen's hand went back to his hard penis and stroked him. Arthur groaned and pushed her hand away and slid inside her with a sigh.

Gwen moaned "Arthur!"

Arthur moved slowly and deliberately until he couldn't hold back. Gwen met each of his thrusts with one of her own. They moved frantically together as they felt bliss within reach. Arthur felt her tighten as she reached her climax. She cried out as she went over the edge.

Arthur thrust deep inside her and came with a groan.

They lay still joined for a few moments to catch their breath.

Arthur buried his face in her neck to collect himself before he raised his head to look at his sleepy and contented love. "That was the most unique present I have ever had. Thank you!"

"I think I enjoyed it as much as you did. Oh there is a version for men too. I'll show you the website." Gwen said as she caressed his cheek.

Arthur laughed.


End file.
